Contact sensors are used in various different technical fields ranging from touch sensitive displays to robotics and automation. Various types of sensors are used in such fields for detecting contact with an object, such as another device or a human. For example, resistive or capacitive touch sensors are used in touch sensitive displays. Pressure sensitive devices are also used in some contexts such as robotics.